User blog:ScottyBlue/Artist Info (Character visual descriptions)
Welcome Below is a list of characters from my fanfic Gingiverian: A Tale of Redwall. These are their Physical descriptions, for the sake of those who wish to draw them. These descriptions are not all given in the story; this is just how I see the characters. Several characters change clothes a few times during the story; these are the descriptions of the outfits they wear most often. UNLESS OTHERWISE NOTED, NONE OF THE CHARACTERS HAVE EXTRA HAIR ON THEIR HEADS! I will update this as I add more characters to the story. Goodbeasts ---- Redwallers Brothers/Sisters *'Brother Marc' - (Mouse) middle-aged, with greyish-brown fur. Wears a green, cowled habit with a white cord, and brown sandals. Wields a bow and arrow briefly. *'Sister Tracy' - (Mouse) Same description as Brother Marc, but habit is brown. Also wears a white apron. Wields a bow and arrow briefly. *'Sister Flim' - (Mouse) Very fat , somewhat elderly. Has golden-brown fur, white on the muzzle and neck. Wears a brown habit with a white cord, and white wimple. Forepaws and sleeve ends are usually stained blue-black with ink and coal dust. Is never without a purse/puch full of scrolls and charcoal sticks. *'Sister Jerrabeau' - (Mouse) very thin and extremely old, with thinning silver fur. Wears a white smock/dress with many petticoats, and a white wimple. *'Sister Sedgebrush' - (Grey squirrel) Tall and hefty for a squirrel; is only middle-aged, even though her fur is dark charcoal-grey. Has huge black eyes. Wears a green habit trimmed short on the sleeves and skirts, and tied with a white cord. Also wears an emerald medallion that hangs from a thin chain about her neck, and several braided-grass hoop bracelets and tailrings. Wields a javelin when necessary. *'Brother Furze Pinspikes' - (Hedgehog) A patriarchal type somewhere between Middle-aged and elderly. A bit pudgy and untidy; somewhat scraggled spikes are dark brown but have silver tips. Sports a grey beard twined and tangled a bit with his faicial spikes. Wears a much-the-worse-for-wear green habit tied with a frayed peice of garden twine. Also has square spectacles, usually perched crookedly upon his nose or hanging from a cord about his neck. Weilds a sharpened wooden stake when on sentry duty; uses it point-downwards as a cane otherwise. *'Sister Teezl Pinspikes' - (Hedgehog) Physical description nearly the same as Brother Furze's, but lacks beard and spectacles, and is shorter. Usually has flowers and other vegitation stuck in her headspikes, most often the result of a prank from her young ones. Wears a plain, much-patched grey dress supported with petticoats, and a floral-patterned apron. Wields a window pole when on sentry duty. *'Brother Willow' - (Shrew) Very tall, elderly shrew, with long whiskers bristling out every which way from his muzzle. Has blackish-brown fur, grizzling to white, and rather long fingernails. Wears a green, cowled habit belted with a gold cord; golden-brown sandals, and small, round specatacles. Nearly always scowls or sulks. Weilds a sling briefly. *'Brother Syzygus' - (Harvest Mouse) A tiny, comical fellow just shy of middle age, with golden-brown fur and large ears; wears a brown habit many sizes too large for him, tied together with several lengths of garden twine. Wields a sling briefly. Abbey Leaders *'Abbess Saffron' - (Red Squirrel) A small, strikingly beautiful middle-aged squirrel, with golden-red fur and big brown eyes. Wears a cowled, white habit and a cowled green habit interchangeably, both tied with gold cords. *'Friar Dimp' - (Red Squirrel) A slightly fat, aging squirrel with dark red fur grizzling to white, and brown eyes. Is spotlessly clean, wearing a white tunic, one or two white oven mitts, and white kitchen apron. Nearly always has a supply basket or kitchen implement in his un-mitted paw when only wearing one oven mitt. Has a mischeiveious smile. *'Skipper Windryder' - (Otter) A brawny, broadcchested otter a bit younger than middle age. Is heavily tattooed with the images of coiling sea serpents covering most of of his left side, plus a few other smaller images here and there, but has no drawings on his face or rudder. Has bristly whiskers and dark fur. Usually wears nothing but a belt and short, brown kilt, though will don a black jerkin in cold or rainy weather. Has a seashell necklace, but no other jewelry. Is a terrific archer, and nearly always has a quiver and bow slung about his shoulders. Also wields a short spear. *'Foremole Aggit' - (Mole) A short, stout, youngish adult mole with grey-black fur and long digging claws. Wears a slightly dirty black shirt, vest, and pantaloons, and usually has a red bandanna covering his head. Also wears a sling and pouch about his middle. *'Jorty Cellarmole' - (Mole) A hefty female mole with brown-grey fur and a star-shaped nose. Wears a very feminine grey tunic, but nothing else. Usually always leaning on or carrying a barrel. Wields a slingshot briefly. *'Bumbill Cellarmole' - Much larger and fatter than his wife, with a perpetual grin. Wears a white tunic with a black belt, and a brown forge apron. Wields a mallet, which he keeps in his apron pocket. *'Dawbil the Healer' aka Grandmum Dawbil - (Mole) An elderly, greyish-silver mole with a wrinkled visage and knarled digging claws. Wears the white smock/dress and white wimple of an infirmary sister, but also a white apron trimmed with rose-colored flowers, and a wispy pink kerchief about her neck. Doesn't often smile, but is not angry or sulky looking. Youngbeasts *'Siyuzin "Sy" Stoneclaw' - (Wildcat) A young adult cat, thin but muscular of build. Has smoky fur patterened with blacks spots that converge to stripes on her head and tail; black ears, nose, and tailtip; and white paws with pink claws. Has somewhat scruffy short fur, marked all over with scars; some are pink, raggedly healed wounds, and others are black lines stiched up by Abbey healers. Wears a shortened, dusty purple-grey robe trimmed with white silk, and a long black cloak; also wears a multi-colored braided cord headband, one black belt about her waist, two black belts with scimitar holders crossed in an "X" over her torso, and a musselshel-and-twine eyepatch over her scarred and blind left eye. There is a large gold hoop through the left ear; the right ear has a rip in it where the other hoop was once wrenched off. Has two scimitars, worn thrust through the "X" swordbelts; also wields a sling. *'Dippertail' - (Falcon) A perigrine falcon, with the white, slate, and blue markings of the breed. Has a fierce but not frightening expression; wears a tasseled grey hood and a white knitted scarf. *'Shermwood "Shermy" Whippabonce Thropple-Ffoliot' - (Hare) A teen-seasons Redwaller with the typical sandy coat and dark-tipped ears and paws. Wears a red jerkin over a black tunic, belted with a white habit cord; dons a white robe over this whenever working in the infirmary. Has brown eyes and short, droopy whiskers; both ears tend to flop a bit, instead of standing straight up. Has an attractive, lopsided smile. Weilds a hatchet and/or a sling when necessary. * Raggle - (Squirrel) A teen-seasons Redwaller, with luxuriant black fur, fierce dark eyes, and white, straight whiskers. Athletic in build; with a short-furred, scraggly topknot on his head. Wears a vertically striped bronze-and-green tunic belted with a frayed gold rope, several braided-grass pawrings and tailrings, and a very long fishbone necklace that Sy Stoneclaw gave him. Wields a sling, and sometimes the Sword of Martin. * Tings - (Mouse) A teen-seasons Redwaller, with white fur, pinkish-brown eyes, and bright pink paws and tail. Is deceptively thin and delicate in appearance. Wears a somewhat small pale green habit with one sleeve ripped off and the other cut off; this is belted with a white cord. Does not have a cowl. Usually has a flower tied with twine behind one of her ears, like a hairbow; also wears a choker necklace of tiny, varicolored mussel pearls. When traveling, wields a long kitchen knife, usually thrust through the habit cord. *'Ayeriss Pinspikes' - (Hedgehog) A very burly young-adult hog with dusty-brown spikes. Unlike the rest of her familie's more traditional garb, she wears a loose-sleeved cream-colored shirt and raggedy, loose, much-patched brown pantaloons. Wields a window pole when necessary, though mostly fights with her fists. Has a bald patch/scar on the back of her head, but wears a blue and red kerchief about her head to disguise this. *'Kavvin and Ruddtipp Pinspikes' - (Hedgehogs) Identical and inseperable young-adult twin hedgehogs, both a bit fat, with black-brown spikes and very short, wispy beards. Both wear slightly roughed-up green, cowled habits belted with garden twine, as well as long slingshots tied about the waist. Kavvin has two missing front teeth replaced with dirty silver ones; the only distinguishable difference between the brothers. Both wield spears when on sentry duty, as well as the slings. *'Eethian Pinspikes' - (Hedgehog) - An older teen-seasons Redwaller, a bit thin for a hedgehog, with greyish-tan spikes. Wears a brown, cowled habit tied with white cord; also wears spectacles. Usually has his paws bound up in bandages, as he is in the habit of carelessly getting them cut or burned. Weilds an oven paddle on sentry duty, but otherwise is not a fighter. Always seems a bit vague and bewildered; usually is carrying a trowel and/or other garden implement, and often has soil on his paws, sometimes as far up as the elbow. *'Dahleeah Pinspikes' (Hedgehog) - An older Teen-seasons Redwaller, with albino spikes and brown eyes. Wears the same outfit as her mother Sister Teezl, minus the apron. Wields a window pole when on sentry duty; constantly carries a small knife, concealed in the sash of her dress. *'Jazppur and Buttrycup Pinspikes ' (Hedgehogs) - Identical teen-season Twin sisters, with pale brown spikes and large, grey eyes. Both Wear cowless green habits belted with garden twine, white aprons, and white bonnets; unusually clean ones, for Pinspikes' hedgehogs. Both carry concealed, small knives like their elder sister Dahleeah; they wield bows and arrows when on sentry duty. There are no visible differences between the two; however, Buttrycup is of a rather dominant personality, while Jazppur is rather meek and quiet. *'Veera, Frinjjy, and Jonjon Pinspikes' (Hedgehogs) - a set of pre-teen-seasons triplets, all with dark spines; the first two are sisters and the last is a brother. All three wear dingy white habits belted with frayed ropes, but no cowls or accesories. They tend to have stuff stuck in their headspikes like their mother. The primary way Jonjon can be distinguished from his sisters is by his eyes; they are black, whereas his sisters' eyes are blue; he also tends to have more leaves and grass than flowers stuck on his head. *'Twigga' - (Harvest Mouse) Brother Syzygus's neice, a tiny, thin young-adult mouse with golden fur. Wears a white wimple and smockdress, and a slim gold chain about her neck. Also has two tiny emeral earrings. *'Euodia' - (Mole) a teen-seasons mole and member of Aggit's crew; dresses like her leader, except she also has a white kerchief about her neck. *'Barbatus' - (Otter) one of Skipper Windryaders crew; wears a green jerkin with a brown bark-cloth belt. Is burly of build, with brown fur and several small tattoos on his forarms. *'Alyssum' - (Otter) Barbatus' sister, who is almost identical except her jerkin is red. Dibbuns *'Speedwell' - (Wildcat) A ginger tabby, older-dibbun kitten. Wears a silver, much-patched tunic/vest over a dibbun's white smock. Has a tiny stone hoop through one ear; has yellow eyes. *'Rivereye' - (Wildcat) A very precocious, very tiny albino kitten with blue eyes. Wears nothing but a dibbun's green smock. *'Biddee Pinspikes' - (Hedgehog) A very young dibbun toddler with silvery spikes; wears a short white smock with green overalls. *'Harrbuckll and Kwinsee Pinspikes' - (Hedgehogs) Twin older-Dibbun sisters; the former is a thin albino with pink eyes, and the latter a fat brown-spiked hog with black eyes. Both wear garlands of flowers in their spikes, and somewhat dirty green smocks. *'Feliks and Shingul Pinspikes' - (Hedgehogs) Twin newborn brother and a sister; both have blackish spikes, are too young to crawl, and have to be carried about wrapped in blankets. *'Leeam' - (Vole) A bushy-furred toddler vole, with reddish-brown hair and a black button nose. Wears a tiny brown cowl-less habit, sewn together instead of tied. *'Squirt' - (Otter) A tan-furred, stubby-whiskered otterbabe; wears a blue jerkin belted with a large red kerchief, and a scallop-shell-and-twine eyepatch that he doesn't need, usually flipped up instead of down over one of his eyes. *'Huffy' - (Mole) A baby mole with black fur and eyes; wears a tiny green habit sewn together instead of belted, with a cowl that is usually worn up. ---- Non-Redwallers *'Log-a-log Yik' - (Shrew) The leader of the Guosim; wears a bright green jerkin, a wide black belt with rapier scabbard; and a multi-colored kilt and headscarf. Has brown fur, slightly paling, and a whitening, short, silky beard. Carries a long rapier, as well as a small hatchet shoved through his belt. *'Ringo, Asio and Dribble' - (Shrews) Dark, blackish-furred middle-aged shrews, not related but look remarkably similiar and are good friends; wear the same outfit as their cheiftain except their jerkins are gold in color. All carry rapiers. *'Flipp' - (Shrew) Young, reddish-brown furred shrew; has a ragged ear and next to no tail. Wears an oversize, untidy, ripped green jerkin and black belt. *'Roan' - (Wildcat) Still-formidible and athletic aging wildcat, with solid yellow/cream-colored scraggled fur. Wears a sharkskin tunic, multiple small hoop earrings, and a tattered red sash about the waist. *'Urthswimmer' - (Mole) A young captive of the Black Shade; has no clothes left save a piece of sacking tied with seaweed; is grey of fur, with a missing eye. *'Donnabella' - (Vole) A hefty, middle-aged, motherly female vole with pale tan fur; wears a loose tunic of gold, ripped in several places, surmounted by a white vest. Also wears a choker necklace of brass. *'Guffle' - (Vole) An extremely young volebabe, only just old enough to toddle, with dark brown fur. Wears a makeshift smock made from Flipp's Multi-colored kilt and headband. *'Thundro Spikkle' - (Hedgehog) An athletic young-adult hedgehog of tremendous height and girth, with nearly-black spikes tipped with brown. Wears a tattered sleeveless green tunic over a more intact long-sleeved grey-white one, belted with a brown leather band with an immense silver buckle. Also wears a very large tarnished silver medallion depicting two clenched paws colliding, with a lightning flash in the background. Carries a wooden stave, but does most all of his fighting is done by boxing. ---- Villians ---- Members of the Ranks of the Shadow *'Enzi Grexx', aka The Black Shade - (Wolf) A large, just short of middle-aged black wolf with bushy fur and flat yellow eyes. Wears the skull of a huge adder as a facemask, and the green-and-brown hide as a toga/tunic and short cape. The long ribcage of the serpent is the belt, and a large adder fang serves as a cloak pin. He wields a long doubleheaded spear, the original ends of which have been replaced with enourmous adder fangs. *'Dankfur Clawhook' - (Pine Marten) A large just-shy-of-middle-age pine marten, with the reddish fur and sable-and-cream markings of such. Former captain of the entirely marten-crewed ship Redclaw; wears a corsair's puff-sleeved shirt and, on occasion, tightish, burgundy-striped pantaloons. As a member of the ranks of the Shadow, wears a voluminous, deep blue hooded cloak embroidered with serpent-like patterns; and an adderskull mask. Wears and wields a long saber, thrust through his broad black belt instead of in a sheath; also has a gilded hook replacing a missing left paw. Is rarely apart from his two pet blacksnakes, Jettcoil and Whiptail. Eschews jewelry as a general rule. *'Gatlak' - (Pine Marten) A young-adult marten; the son of Dankfur. Is heavily adorned with gold and silver earrings, pawrings, anklets, and tailrings. Has an unusually dark pelt. Wears the Ranks' Blue cloak and Skull Mask over nearly indescribably tattered black corsair's rags. Wears a long saber, in a proper sheath. *'Zalbu' - (Pine Marten) An elder teen-seasons marten, normally marked; the younger son of Dankfur. Is very lanky and thin, but wiry. Wears the same outfit and jewelry as his elder brother, plus a blue sash about the waist through which his saber is thrust. *'Gronk' - (Pine Marten) Middle-aged Former First Mate of the Redclaw; somewhat burly of build, with a messy bush of fur on top of his head, both ears chewed ragged in fights, and a fixed squint. Doesn't always wear his adderskull mask, preferring to take it off when not in battle with goodbeasts. Besides his Ranks mask and cloak, wears a sleeveless floppy dirty yellow tunic beneath an even floppier matching orange one; both are belted with a huge, shell-studded band about his middle. Does most of his fighting paw-to-paw, though does carry a long saber. Has no jewelry save three long necklaces of black and white pearls; also wears makeshift black wrapped cloth-strip "armbands" and "stockings" through which his pawtips protrude. *'Ringgob' - (Pine Marten) one of Dankfur's former crew; a spry but aging marten with an unusually large mouth. Wears the two Ranks Standards over a tawdry grey waistcoat and loose pantaloons; has an enourmous silver hoop through his right ear and several smaller ones in his left; is so heavily tattoed as to be nearly unrecognizable as a marten. Dead shot with a bow; carries his weapon, with its quiver of gull-feather fletched arrows, over one shoulder. *'Uja' - (Pine Marten) one of Dankfur's former crew; a lumbering giant of a young-adult marten, half a head taller and twice as broad as any of the others; is marked like a normal marten in the pelt. Besides the two Ranks Standards, wears a loose-sleeved silver-white shirt, worn unfastened; a pair of much-ripped black pantaloons with a tarred rope belt; and several medallions and shell necklaces. Despite his size, fights rather clumsily paw to paw; carries a varied multitude of throwing daggers in his rope belt. *'Scruffgutt' - (Pine Marten) one of Dankfur's former crew; a very stunted young adult marten with a protruding, furry middle. Is marked normally. Wears, besides the standards, a red and white horizontally-striped short-sleeved shirt much to small for him (his stomach sticks out) and a pair of short, ragged blue pantaloons. Has a large tattoo of a fish on his right leg; wears dirty white cloth-strip makeshift "armbands" on his wrists, as well as several metal armrings. Carries a broadsword in a proper sheath across his back. *'Yirta' - (Raven) a formidably large, middle-aged raven; Does not wear Ranks standards but instead a hooded blue cowl embroidered with snake patterns. Has rather scraggly feathers almost forming a "beard" on his neck and chin. *'Jettcoil and Whiptail' - (Snakes) Two phenomenally huge non-venemous serpents; solid black above, dull slate below, with dirty yellow eyes and blue tongues. Whiptail, the female, is bigger than her mate Jettcoil. Neither serpent wears anything. *'Scaleflier' - (Snake) A smallish, thin, non-venemous green serpent, paler green below. Has red eyes and tongue; wears nothing. *'Dedribb' - (Rat) an elderly, wizened grey rat with a slightly hunched/twisted posture; wears the two ranks standards, plus a barkcloth tunic belted with braided cords; carries a cutlass thrust through this. *'Scraggback' - (Ferret) a middle-aged, black-footed ferret; wears nothing besides the two standards and a snakeskin belt holding up a tattered kilt. Carries a long pike. The Krozfoxx *'Akalle Bladewhip' - (Cross Fox) A tall, thin, young-adult vixen, with the black-and-rust patched fur of the cross fox breed, and atypical baby-blue eyes. Wears a blackish blue cloak that is a bit too large for her, and a knitted-vine tunic. Also wears a green sheath-belt diagonally across her torso; this contains about a dozen varied knives, dirks and daggers, plus a long rapier. Has one upper fang that sticks out when her mouth is closed. *'Zaikee' - (Cross Fox) A fat, hunched-over, ancient dogfox, with quite a bit of grey mixed in with his shaggy rust and black patched coat. Was born totally blind; eyes are sightless, white orbs; also has only about ten blackened teeth left in his mouth. Wears a kilt made of magpie tailfeathers, belted with a ring of fishbones. Also wears innumerable strings of multi-colored beads, shells, bones, small feathers, bird skulls, and/or fish scales; these are liberally draped or tied about his neck, head, tail, and limbs. Carries a shell-studded staff with the remains of an eel fixed in a coiled position around it, the skull resting at the top. Is nearly always grinning in a ghoulish, eerie way. *'Kaiah Greenhide' - (Cross Fox) A middle-aged, stunted dogfox with unusually bushy black-and-rust fur, no tail, and brown eyes. Wears an old fishnet tailored into a shirt and pantaloons, in which are stuck hundreds of fern fronds; these cover all of him but his head and the tips of his paws, giving him the appearance of having a shaggy green pelt. Also wears a willow-withe headband. Wields a crude mace and chain made from a boulder, a tarred rope and a stave. Is nearly always contemptuous and impudent, often sneering. *'Layka' - (Cross Fox) Kaiah's mate, a slender, predominatly rust-furred cross fox, with only a few black patches; also has hazel eyes. Wears a green bandanna concealing her ears; a huge, tattered green scarf tied about her torso; and a kilt of trailing vines and weeds. Weilds a wooden cudgel. *'Zyxxa' - (Cross Fox) A young-adult vixen, with the normal patched fur and brown eyes. Wears a tunic made from - and belted with - lizard's tails, and weilds a bow and arrows, worn over her shoulder. Also wears a raven feather behind one ear. *'Ux Boulderpaw' - (Cross Fox) A burly young-adult dogfox, marked with patches.Wears a short, shredded fish-scale cloak and bark-cloth pantaloons; also wears an adderskull mask which he found in the River Moss after the drowning of Ranks member Greyfleck. Has woven grass armbands reaching from wrist to elbow. Other Villains (TBA) Category:Blog posts